


Bobby's Library

by ProjectAngela



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAngela/pseuds/ProjectAngela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Father was a hunter and kept a massive library. You took on this burden after your mother and father died. After you killed your vampire brother you were asked to keep a set of books for a man named Bobby Singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You picked up your phone and answered "Hello. Y/N speaking"

A man replied "Hellooo Y/N. You don't know me but my name is Garth and I'm a hunter. I was a friend of Bobby Singer. I'm calling to tell you that he is no longer with us."

Bobby Singer. Grief washed over you "Oh no. What happened?"

"Its a long story sweetheart but he was shot in the head. I don't know if he was close to you."

"He was an old friend of my fathers. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you ma'am. He's a lost to us all."

"Hey umm Garth? Can you tell me how I can get a hold of a Sam and/or a Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah no problem"

You scribble down their phone numbers on a napkin and thank him and hang up. You sit for a minute and pray that Bobby's in a better place. After you are satisfied with your prayer you get up and head down stairs to the library. You search for a little while then you finally find the boxes titled "Bobby Singer" and then went for your phone. You dial the first number you had written down. A man answered with a confused "Hello".

"Hello? Is this Dean or Sam Winchester?"

"Sam. Who is this?"

"Hi Sam. My name is Y/N and my father was an old friend of Bobby Singer. I was told that in the event of his death I was told to contact you or your brother"

"Ohkay. How can I help you then Y/N?"

"Well. I keep a library and I have a set of Bobby's books for you."

"Oh. Really? Can you send them to us?"

You pause and look at the three big boxes you have that are filled with books. "There to much to mail. Could you come pick them up?"

He pauses for a minute and talks to someone else then replies "Yes. Where's your library?"

You give him your Texas address. He's very quiet then says they're in Arkansas and will be there in a day. You hang up and immediately start to make a list of things for you to do before they get here. Its been months since I've had a visitor and the house isn't guest ready. First you go out and buy food. You grad things to make hamburgers (your favorite meal to cook) with things for salad and pie for dessert. You picked ingredients for a cherry pie because it was what you always made Bobby when he came to visit. Once you got everything you needed, you sped home and start cleaning. You dust, sweep and mop the whole house. By midnight, the house was spotless and you were exhausted.

You woke up to a banging on the door. You quickly change your clothes and hurry to open the door. You hear hushed voices arguing about if you would be awake yet or not. This makes you smile slightly. At least they care. You grab the door and open I half way. "Sam? Dean?"

You see three very tall men. You notice immediately that the shortest (which is still tall to you) is wearing a trench coat. The taller one with shaggy hair stretches out his hand. "You must be Y/N. I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean and our friend Cas" You shake his hand and check them all out. They all are very good looking men. They must have good genes.

Dean looks at you "You're a very cute librarian."

You laugh and look at the one in the trench coat, "What kind of name is Cas?"

He continues his emotionless stare and replies, "Its short for Castiel."

You stare back at him and he narrows his eyes. "Hmm interesting. Very unique name." You look back at the brothers, "Please come inside."

They walk in one by one and start to scope out the place. You're concerned for a second that they might steal like hunters in the past but you remember that any friend of Bobby's is a friend of yours. You shut the door behind. "Come, Follow me. The library's this way." You lead them to the stairway and take them downstairs to the library. You hear Sam gasp at its enormousy. You smile and take them to the table where you set all of Bobby's books. Sam immediately starts to look at the books on the table that you had been reading. You look back at Dean and Cas. Dean notices you and asks "How many of these have you read?"

"All of them. Most more than once."

He looks at you dumbfounded and Cas and Sam snap their heads around to look at you. Sam is the first to speak, "Really?" he asks.

You smile feeling blood rush to your face. Oh man. You look down at the floor. "Yeah I don't get out much."

Dean lets out a nervous chuckle. "Well then. What's the most important thing you've learned?" You look up just enough to see Cas walk over to the arm chair and pick up your bible. He looks almost pleased then sits it back down gently.

You turn back to Dean, "Guard your heart above all else for it determines the course of your life."

Cas looks at you and smiles. "Proverbs 4:23" he says then looks blankly at Dean who is giving him a weird stare.

You turn back to Sam and then Dean, "It's almost lunch time. Are you guys hungry?"

Dean flashes a crocked smile and looks at Sam. He opens his mouth to say something then Sam interjects "We wouldn't to impose. We're just here to pick up Bobby's books."

"Oh I insist. I would love to know more about you boys and Bobby. It's been a while since I've talked to any hunters. I need to catch up with the world." That caught them by surprise. You smile at their faces. "What? Do you see this library? Do you think I'm stupid? Come on lets trade life stories over some burgers."

You all head towards the stairs. Dean says "You had me at lunch." You see Sam shoot him an I-am-so-don't-want-to-deal-with-your-shit look. You smile and head for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

You set down next to Dean at the table after serving everyone. He looks at you, "Burgers and pie. Girl out for my own heart." He smiles at you and touches his chest over his heart.

You smile and start eating. Sam starts the conversation, "So Y/N how did you know Bobby?"

You make eye contact with him, "He was a friend of my father and brother. They were both hunters." Don't give too much away. You look at Cas who isn't eating "May they all rest in peace." You turn back and start eating again.

Dean asks, "What were their names?"

"My father was Gayle and brother Thomas."

Sam looks up, "I think I remember a Gayle from Dad's journal."

"Yeah! He was a friend of Dad's. Great researcher. Guess that explains all the books." Dean adds with a chuckle.

"Bobby wasn't your father? When he called last he called you his boys..." you glance back down at your food being sure to keep your elbows off the table.

Dean and Sam exchange a look. Dean speaks up, "He was more of a serogate father to us.... and a wonderful friend." You all look down and morn for a minute and continue eating in silence. Cas looks at Dean, "Dean, may I speak to you privately? Y/N will you please excuse us."

You nod to him and they walk off into the other room, your eyes follow. Sam asks, "Y/N are you alone here? Do you have any other family?"

You stare at him, "I used to have a staff that helped keep up the house, but when my mother died I let them all go. I thought my brother was going to stay but once a hunter, always a hunter. He wouldn't stop, he couldn't. He had that I-have-to-save-everyone-or-die-trying kind of attitude."

"I know someone like that." He replies with an empathetic smile and looks at the other walking in.

Dean and Cas are very quiet when they sit down. Dean and Sam make eye-contact and you can only assume its about you. You and Sam continue to talk and ask questions about each other's lives. Dean and Cas stay quiet mostly and make weird eye contact frequently.

After everyone is finished eating you take them back down to the library. Cas sits in your arm chair staring at your bible. That's not creepy. Dean starts to take Bobby's books to their car. Sam looks at Cas and tries to ignore him nonchalantly. You decide to pick up a random book and let your mind wonder. The first thing that comes to mind is your last phone call with Bobby.

Your phone rings. you answer as soon as you see who it is. "Hey Y/N, it's Bobby. I was calling to ask a weird question."

You reply with no hesitation. "Hey Bobby! Shoot!"

"Do you happen to know anything about Leviathans?"

"Umm they are a very old and nasty race of monsters that live in Purgatory. Why do you ask? As far as I know they aren't real..."

"Oh no reason in particular. I've been doing some research lately and I can't seem to find anything about them in my books."

You laugh. "What requires research about evil monsters in Purgatory? A land that no one knows if it's real or not?"

He nervously chuckles. "Just crossed my mind and I thought I'd ask. Anyways, How you doin Y/N?"

"Okay. I guess. Just tryin to keep my promises. Hey, Bobby. I can look in my books for anything mentioning of Purgatory and Leviathans if you'd like."

"That'd be great Y/N!! I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. My boys just drove up."

"No problem Bobby. You take it easy now." The phone clicks with the end of the phone call. You realize you never got to call him back and say how much of nothing you found. 

You snap back to reality when Dean yells for you.

"Y/N! Hello?!?" He snaps at you.

You look up and notice Cas staring at you. "What?" You look at the one who's yelling.

"I asked you if there was anything else." Dean looks at you then at Sam.

"Oh. Umm. No that was all of the books." You glance at Sam. "I must insist you boys stay the night. Its supposed to rain over night and y'all don't know the roads."

Cas looks up towards the roof. "It's already raining." He says. Then you hear a thunder that raddles the whole house.

Sam glares at Cas then looks back at you. "Alrighty then. Where may we sleep?"


	3. Chapter 3

You take them to the spare bed rooms. Sam takes the one connected to your Dad's old office, and Dean takes the guest room next to your bedroom, which used to be your mothers. You take Cas to the room that used to be your brothers. He stared into it for a long time as if remembering something. He doesn't act like he is comfortable. "Thank you Y/N" he offers.

You smile and turn to talk to the other men. "There's fresh towels in the bathroom and cable in the living room. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you Y/N. You couldn't be more kind." Sam thanks you and heads for the shower.

Dean grabs Cas's shoulder, "Y/N, Do you have any beer?"

That's what you forgot. "Oh no. No I don't. But I think there's still some of my fathers whiskey in the library."

They both follow you down the stairs, and over to the old desk. You open the bottom door and pull out the old bottle. Dean gasps at its glory. You smile and pull three glasses assuming Sam won't be joining you.

You fill the glasses halfway and hand one to each of the men. "For Bobby" you and Dean tap glasses then you reach for Cas. He doesn't understand at first then sees what you're trying to do and moves. He taps his glass to yours and watches your eyes with his intense blue ones then does the same to Deans and repeats, "For Bobby".

You smile at him and drink. The first drink burns all the way down. Dean tips his cup back and drinks it like a shot. Cas watches him concerningly then does the same. You cough "Well. I'm a lightweight." You hand Dean the bottle. 

He pours himself another glass without hesitation. "This stuff is really good. Cas, you want more?"

Cas looks at you "No. I think I'm good." You tip you cup back and finish your drink.

"Alright, means more for me. Y/N, do you mind if I finish this upstairs? Maybe see if Sammy wants some" Dean asks pouring himself an almost full glass. 

"Go for it. I think I'm going to read for a bit."

"Thanks Y/N. You're awesome." He smiles at you and gives Cas a stare and wink then leaves.

You walk over to your armchair feeling Cas's eyes follow you and you pick up your bible. You go to the last page you were on. "Do you pray Castiel?" You look up and he's sitting next to you on the couch. Woah he's fast.

"Yes. All the time." He turns on the lamp between you two and you see a glimps of a shadow against the wall behind him that almost looked like wings. Like an angel. You gasp when the wings shift and then disappear. You look at him and notice his intense blue eyes again.

"What are you Castiel?" you ask him.

He replies slowly with a crooked smile, "I am an angel of the lord."

Wow. "I didn't know angels were real. How did you become friends with the Winchesters? Why are you here? HOW are you here?"

He smiles slightly trying to hide some kind of pain. "I raised Dean from Hell. It kind of just escalated from there." His smile grows. "And yes Y/N. We are very real and can take vessels."

"That's amazing. Do you know God?" You stare at him wide-eyed.

His smile fades "No. No one does. Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

He keeps eye-contact with you. You blush and realize how much you are leaning towards him. "I have so many questions. I'm sorry." Your smile fades "What would you like to talk about Castiel?"

"Well." He shifts as closer to you. "How did you become religious?" He narrows his eyes, focusing on you. 

"My mother always went to church when she was young and when she got sick I took up praying. You know, waiting for a miracle."

He looks at you expectantly and flashes a smile. "'God will supply all your needs.'"

"Philippians 4:19" You smile back. He's very attractive. "I think I should go to bed now Cas."

"Oh right. Of course" He stands up taking your hand. You stand up next to him. He moves his body dangerously close to yours and kisses you on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

You gasp when he disappears from the library. Your whole body seems to flush at once. You put your bible back down and then head up the stairs. You hear Dean and Sam talking faintly in the living room. You carry on to your bedroom and smile like an idiot till you fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You awake to a swoosh of wings and a gentle hand moving hair away from your face. You open your eyes and look up and see an angel standing next to your bed.

"Y/N, I'm sorry to wake you be Sam has found something and needs to speak with you." He disappears as soon as he's done speaking.

You rub your eyes and sigh. You get dressed and head for the living room. No ones there. They must be in the library. Once down the stairs Dean greats you. "GOOOOD Morning Y/N! How'd ya sleep?" He says with a smile.

"Pleasantly. What'd y'all find?" You look at Cas who's sitting next to Sam. Sam is hiding behind a laptop.

Sam looks up at you, "There's a case here. There's been some murders at the town over. And last night there were two more bodies found at the lake. Campers. All the blood was drained from their bodies and their throats ripped out."

You flush and feel faint. "Sounds like vampires..." You grab the chair closets to you to balance yourself. Its too early for all this. Cas appears at your side.

"Y/N. Are you feeling okay?" He puts his hand on your arm.

"Umm. Yeah. You guys are going to find them and put them down. Right?"

"That's the idea." Dean says.

Sam looks at you crookedly and gets up. "Y/N are they here for you? What are you hiding from us?" He looks at Dean who's staring at his shoes. "What's going on?" You just look at him frightened.

Cas tightens his grip and answers for you. "The are looking for her brother. He was turned and fled from their nest." He looks at you. "He came here didn't he?"

"Yes." You whisper.

Dean sits up off the couch he had claimed "You ganked him."

You drop your head and started to tear up. "He was a monster." You get up and take off towards the stairs.

Sam yells for you to come back but you keep going till you get to your room. You curl up in your windowsill and start to pray. Castiel appears next to you and sits down opposite of you.

"'He gives me peace.'" he looks at you with a crooked smile.

You recognize it immediately. "John 14:27" you smile back at him and wipe your tears away. "His ashes are on the mantel with mom and dad's."

"Thomas was a good man. I met him in Purgatory. He showed me mercy and was probably killed for it." 

You tilt your head at the angel "Wait, Purgatory is real? And you went there? I thought angels go to heaven."

"I didn't die. I was sucked into Purgatory by a Leviathan. So was Dean. We had to fight to survive." He looked off in the distance.

That's why Bobby called "Oh. Wow. That sounds.....horrible." you hear a knock on the door.

Sam speaks from the other side, "Y/N," he coughs "Cas? Dean's making some lunch."

You look at the angel and blush. His eyes are gorgeous. You let out a nervous laugh, "Can I have an adult beverage with my food?" You, Sam, and Cas walk to the dinning room and sit in silence. You stare at the three urns on your mantel in the other room. Dean serves Sam and yourself tacos with refried beans and tortilla chips. You notice he's wearing an old apron from one of the previous cooks that says "KISS ME". You laugh after reading it. 

Dean looks at you "Is something funny Y/N?"

"Your apron" you point towards his chest.

Dean looks down then looks back at you and winks.

"I don't get it." Cas looks at Sam expectantly.

"Its just a joke. Its supposed to be funny." Sam tells him.

You laugh again and start to eat after a quick prayer. Y'all ate in silence. There was more than one instance you caught Castiel staring, watching you eat. Once finished, everyone goes back to the library. Sam and Dean find something in one of your books and start to bicker. The eventually get to a stand still and discuss what they should do about the current vampire situation. 

Cas volunteers "You should go scope out the town since the suns about to set." You look at him. He stares back at you with a smile. 

"'See, I am sending an angel before you to protect you on your journey and lead you safely'" you look at a slightly confused Dean. "Exodus 23:20, I believe. Just came across my mind." You look at Cas and smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas walks towards the couch and sits next to you. You address Sam, "There's a bar in town and an abandoned warehouse 6 miles northeast of here."

"Alright! Lets go check the bar!" Dean jumps up and Sam follows.

"Hey Cas, Will you stay here as look out?" Same smiles at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh. Sure." He shifts on the couch and looks at you. He starts to blush and then looks down at his feet.

They leave you two with the roar of an engine.

"So what now?" you ask Cas.

"We wait, I guess." you look at him. He looks back at you with those blue eyes. You feel a spark run through your body. You want him. You reach for Cas's hand. He scoots closer to you gripping your hand. "I think we can find a way to pass the time." he says with a smile.

With one fluid motion, you move onto his lap and kiss him. He starts to kiss down your neck. "Cas, I've never............done this before"

He wraps his arm around you looks at you deeply. "Are you afraid? Do you trust me?"

"'Whenever I am afraid, I will trust in You.'"

"Psalms 56:3" He smiles and kisses you with an open mouth. 

You eventually move to the other side of him and start to take off your clothes. He follows your lead and moves on top of you, pinning you beneath you on the couch. "Y/N. You are so beautiful." he says slowly, between breaths. The angel smiles at you with bright blue eyes then continues to kiss you. 

You two lay together for a while. You giggle as Cas trails his fingers all around your body. After the tickle phase stops you fall asleep on his beating heart. 

You are awaken to a car motor in your driveway. You jump up and start to put your clothes back on. You feel the flush of Cas's wings and see him standing next to you fully clothed. He kisses your forehead "I'll be right back" and he flashes out of the library. You fix your hair and hurry to your arm chair. 

All three men come walking down the stairs. The Winchesters have to-go bags from the bar.

You greet them with a smile then notice the bags. "Did you bring me a burger?!?" Dean holds up a bag and offers it to you. You jump and to get it from him.

He jerks his hand back quickly. "There's a tax" he says and taps his cheek and smirked. You blush hard and look at Cas.

"I think I'm good" you turn away and sit at the table with Sam. "Did y'all find anything?"

"Not much. There was another body found. Same thing. We're going to check the warehouse tomorrow." He looks at Dean who is still very confused.

"You won't kiss a good looking guy for a burger? Y/N I think you've gone crazy." Dean says to you when he hands you the bag he offered earlier.

You blush harder than before and laugh. You glance back at Cas and take the bag.

"I'm not crazy. You're just not the good looking guy I want to kiss." you glance at the angel once again.

Cas gets up and walks towards the table. You start to pray, asking God for forgiveness for your lustful thoughts and action. Cas stops and looks at you. He stumbles for a moment then continues walking while smiling.

"Hey Y/N, how would you feel about coming with us tomorrow?" Sam tries to break the silence.

Dean stares at Sam, "No. Absolutely not."

Sam stares back and him frustrated.

"What? To the warehouse?" you look at Sam who nods to you.

Cas sits next to you and says, "'We are called to be bold.'"

You tilt your head and look at him, "I don't know that one."

He smiles at you, "Joshua 1:9"

Dean glares at him, "Don't encourage this! Y/N doesn't know one thing about killing vampires!"

"Decapitation. I have a machete in the safe. Dean, I have killed one before." You say solemnly.

He stares at you blankly. He must have known. "You will only slow us down and be a distraction." He turns and glares at Cas.

"Dean she might could help." Same interjects. You continue eating in silence.

"Fine. But her and Cas have to hang back and stay out of the way." Dean angrily takes a bite of his burger. "Shes not going to kill anything unless she has to."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine with that. I would just like to know why they're here." You reply to Dean. 

"You aren't going to talk to them Y/N. That's too risky." Dean points at you. 

You let out a nervous laugh "Oh no. I expect you to talk to them. Talking to monsters is not in my forté" you finish eating in silence. *why would I talk to vampires idijt.* 

After you throw away your trash you pick up your Bible and start reading in your arm chair. You tune out the boys chatter and lose yourself. It's not long before you curl up and fall asleep in your armchair. 

You come out of your nap went to strong-arms pick you up. You feel the whoosh of angel wings and open your eyes to Cas laying you down on your bed. You grab his hand "Please lay with me Castiel" you beg him. 

"As you wish Y/N" he nods as he lays down next to you.

Once you snuggle up to him he can't resist himself and kisses you. He holds you in his arms and plays with your hair. "So beautiful" he whispers to you before kissing your forehead "Go to sleep now Y/N. I'll be here when you awaken." You hug him close and let's sleep take you. 

-

You wake with the sky. Can leaves you to get ready. *This isn't going to end well.* You pray quickly and remind yourself “‘But the Lord is with me like a mighty warrior’” Jeremiah 20:11. 

Cas appears at your door suddenly and with a smile “Y/N. We're ready when you are.”

You smile back at him and slip on your cowboy boots. He takes your hand and you're in the library. Your stomach jumps and you can't stand up straight. You hug Cas and laugh. Dean and Sam look at you two suspiciously. 

Dean speaks up, “Y/N you don't have to go with us.”

You release Cas and smile at him “‘God equips me with strength’”

Sam answers you this time “Psalm 18:32” Dean gives him a weird stare “What? I do read.” He pauses. “Sometimes”

With confidence, you head to the back of the library and open the safe. It's where you you keep all your dads and brothers weapons you take a moment and stare at all the guns then grab a very sharp black machete. This was Thomas's. 

When you come back to the sitting area of the library Dean and Sam are already headed for the stairs. Cas looks down at the machete in your hands. He reaches for your free hand. You take it and blink and you're next to the car. You lose your balance for a second and lean against the car. Cas wraps his arms around you and him and you against the car. He kisses you gently on the lips. You wrap your arms around him and deepen the kiss exactly win the boys walk out the front door. They notice you two immediately. Dean lets out a loud whistle and you break apart fast.

“Get off my baby! I'm the only one that's allowed to do that!” Dean brushes past Cas, winks at him, and opens the driver's door.

You blush and look at Sam who just smiles at you. He heads to the passenger side. Cas opens the driver side back door for you and you slide in. “Thank you” he smiles at you and shuts the door and in the same moment appears next to you in the backseat and takes your hand.

“I'll be watching you two” Dean says in the mirror to you with a wink. 

“So, where are we headed?” Sam looks back at you with the suggestive grin. 

You can't help but smile back “Take a left out of the driveway, head about 5 miles down the road and you'll see the factory sign and fencing, turn there”

Dean starts the engine revs it “Alright let's go get us some vamps”


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride felt like an hour. You could see the sun starting to fully rise. Dean played some Guns N’ Roses on cassette tape. You both sang along. 

Dean pulls up to the old gate, parks, and kills the car in one swift motion. “We’re going in . you guys stay here and watch for any runners.”

You salute Dean, “You got it boss!”

He looks proudly at Sam who rolls his eyes. You all get out of the car. Sam and Dean go to the trunk and arm themselves. Sam looks at you, “We’ll see y’all soon. If it takes us longer than a couple hours then we’re probably dead.” Sam looks back at his brother.

Dean nods to Cas, “Cas you’ll know what to do then.” Dean closes the trunk with a slam.

“Well… Good luck guys” you pull Sam down into a hug then turn and give Dean a kiss on the cheek.

“Well. I feel much luckier now.” Dean says with a goofy grin. You glance at your feet then move back to stand next to Cas. 

“Alright then. Time to go.” Sam smiles and takes off towards the fence. You glance at Cas. Dean looks hard at you both, “Be good, kids. We won't be gone long.” Dean takes off after Sam. You watch them go through the fence, then look back at Cas. He’s staring at the ground.

“Would you like a good luck kiss?” you attempt to take his hand but he flashes to the back seat of the Impala. *A pouty angel? Who knew?*

You trudge over to the door you got out of and sit next to the angel. “You kissed Dean.” he says to the floor board.

“On the cheek, Cas. I didn't mean anything by it.” You reach for him and he tenses up. You stop and just sit there in silence for what feels like forever. “I’m sorry Castiel. I was just trying to be nice.” You lean against the window and close your eyes. 

Your eyes are closed for no more than a second before you feel two hands pull on your legs. You slide towards Cas and end up laying in the back seat.

“It’s alright Y/N. I trust you and your intentions” Cas moves above you. You pin his hips with your legs. He kisses you and lets out a small groan when you tighten your legs around his waist.

It isn’t long before y’alls cloths are thrown all over the car and the windows are fogged up. Cas puts his hand on the back windshield and leaves a hand print. 

You are together in the car for a little over an hour. After laying in each other's arms Cas retrieves y’alls clothes and redresses you both. 

You get out of the car and stretch. *I feel phenomenal.* Cas gets out of the back seat and puts on his trench coat. You smile at him as he straightens his collar.

“I wonder how it's going in there.” you look off towards the factory.

“Sam and Dean can handle themselves. You don’t need to worry Y/N” Cas stands next to you and grabs your hand.

“I’m not worried. Just wondering.” He kisses you. Gently at first but then deepens it at the same time Sam and Dean come walking towards the fence. You pull away from him and watch the Winchesters.

“How’d everything go?” you ask Sam who opens the trunk so Dean can put away their blood stained machetes. Sam notices the not-totally faded hand print and looks at you as you notice as well.

He gives you a sly smile and says nonchalantly, “I could ask you the same.” 

He winks at you and Dean answers, “It was good. A bit bloody. They almost had us there for a minute but we took care of them.”

Sam closes the trunk, “Yeah. They were trying to tie up loose ends with your brother.” He pauses and glances at Cas then asks, “Did you see any runners?”

You make eye contact with the, *your*, angel. “Nope. Not a one.” You say with fake confidence. 

“Right” Dean glares at you both with suspicion. 

Sam continues to smile at y’all. “Let’s go eat at the dinner” he says to no one in particular.

“The one in the town over?” They have the best Ham, Turkey, and Chicken subs around.” You move towards the car. “My friend Angela works there.”

“Sounds good! I’m starving.” Dean gets in the car. You, Cas, and Sam follow.


	8. Chapter 8

You go to the diner that Angela works at. She told you at the store to come by so y’all could catch up. When you ask for her at the diner the owner says she didn’t show up for work. *How strange..* The boys give each other a look you don't immediately recognize. The owner explains further that she does that sometimes that she has a lot of problems. 

“She’s probably on a bender” you say to them while being seated, praying to yourself. 

After eating a delicious lunch you ask Dean to stop at the mom and pop store before heading home. You like spending time with the Winchesters. They remind you of your brother and old times. Plus wherever you went Cas held your hand. 

While shopping you let your mind wonder about Angela. Cas squeezes your hand as a distraction. This makes you smile. You let Dean pick out what to make for dinner and a dessert. He choose pie. *mmm pie* Then they all help carry the bags of goodies to the car and load it in the trunk for you.

“If you guys keep up the good work, I might have to keep you.” You say when Dean shuts the trunk.

The brothers laugh and make their way to the front doors of the car. Cas reaches to open your door for you, “Y/N, you can keep me” he says the pulls you in for a quick kiss. You slide into the back.

You see Dean make a face of displeasure when Cas shuts the door and appears beside you smiling. You smile back.

The car ride back to your house is filled with Pink Floyd and Metallica. 

When you get back, Dean carries the food in the kitchen. He asks, “Would you like help with dinner?”

“Only if you guys stay one more night” you smile at him and start to put away the cold stuff.

He looks at Sam who just shrugs and says, “I can do some research and we can leave in the morning.”

“So y’all will stay?” you look back and forth between them.

“Yeah. You’re a pretty awesome hostess Y/N.” Dean smiles and continues to help you start dinner.

Working with Dean came natural once y’all started cooking. You taught him some proper knife skills and how to make pie crust from scratch. Cas watched y’all for a while and tried to help but didn't know how to. You did show him how to knead and roll out the pie crust. 

You said grace while everyone was holding hands at the dinner table. Then y’all dug in. *Minus Castiel*

“This is a delicious meal, Y/N. You couldn't be more kind to us.” Sam says before taking a massive bite of pie.

You glance at Cas then address Sam, “Be kind to one another,” you pause, “tenderhearted,” you pause again, “forgiving one another as God in Christ forgave you.”

Cas smiles at you, “Ephesians 4:32” you smile back and finish your food.

Sam puts the extra food away. Dean washes all the dishes as Cas dries them off. You clean off the table and the kitchen countertops while pausing to put up the clean and dry dishes Cas hands you. *It’s nice getting to play family.*

“Hey, Y/N, do you mind if I look around and read some in your library?” Sam says to you as he shuts the door to the refrigerator. 

“Go for it Sam. What’s mine is yours” you smile at him and take the last cup from Cas. You reach to put the cup in it's spot on the top shelf. When you shut the cabinet door you feel two hands around your waist and a warm body against your back. 

You put your hands over his and lean back, pressing your body against him. Cas kisses your neck and you giggle.

“Ugh. Get a room” you can almost feel Dean rolls his eyes as he dries his hands. 

You turn around, still in Cas’s arms to face him. Dean walks over to the fridge and pulls out the six pack of beer he picked up earlier and says, “Jeez. Don’t let me interrupt.”

You laugh at him then focus on the angel at hand. You smile at him and then hug him close.

Cas glances at Dean as he leaves. “Can I kiss you now?” he asks with a soft smirk.

“Yes” you close your eyes and feel his lips touch yours. Then with a swoosh you’re laying on the couch in the living room. *Weird. Dean must be in the library drinking with Sam.*

Cas lays on top of you and the couch and the fireplace roars to life. *Angels* You two become one again. Moving together, kissing, and touching each other.

After you fell asleep on the couch, you heard Cas get up and leave *probably to go check on the Winchesters*. You didn't move; You don't have his angelic stamina.

A noise wakes you. You don’t know how long you’ve been asleep or what it was. “Cas?” you say into the dark room. *hmm no response*

You get up and make your way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You reach up for the glass and heat a board creak in the hallway. You quickly put the cup down and turn that way. “Cas? Sam? Dean?” you say in almost a whisper, “Who’s there?” you ask as you round the corner to an empty hallway.

*phew* You turn around to a tall, dark headed man. His dark eyes pierced through your soul. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in blood. You freeze. You look down to see one of your chef’s knives in his right hand. *shit*

You find your courage and ask, “Did you know Thomas?” you take a step back trying to figure out your next move. 

“I turned him myself. He should have known better than to leave.” the man’s voice was harsher than his eyes. “Where is he? Where are your hunter friends that killed my whole family” He takes two uncomfortably large steps towards you. 

You move back and hit the wall. In one swift motion, he pins you with his left hand and the knife is touching your stomach. He bares his teeth in your face. You can’t help but yelp.

You pray quickly to yourself, “Castiel, please come to me. I am in danger.” Cas appears in the middle of the kitchen at the same time the vampire shoves the knife in between your ribs. You feel the initial cut but no pain after that. You cough and the taste of blood fills your mouth. You look down at your stomach when he pulls the knife out. You feel the cold rush of the blood leaving your body. The vamp turns towards Cas and let's you fall. 

“NO!” Cas yells and puts his hand on the man's head. You see him glow then his the ground. 

Darkness takes you.


	9. Chapter 9

When you open your eyes, you’re standing on the other side of the kitchen. You see your body laying on the floor with blood everywhere. Cas is holding your head, crying.

“Cas!” you yell at him but he doesn’t seem to hear you.

You take a step towards him when Sam and Dean run into the room. 

“Cas! Y/N! Cas, what happened?” Dean puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“This is my fault. I couldn’t save her.” he whispers and hangs his head.

“I’m dead.” you say aloud. You can’t look at this anymore. You turn around to see a man in a tuxedo standing in front of your empty cup still sitting on the counter. 

He’s fairly tall *not Sam tall*. He has shaggy blonde hair. He gives you a soft smile and kind of nods, “Hello Y/N. I’m Shane.”

You glance around and then look him in the eyes, “You’re a reaper.”

His smile fades and he looks down at your body. “It's your time Y/N.” He looks at you with a smoulder.

*But I don’t want to die yet* You turn back to Cas. His head is still hung. *I don’t know if this will work but let's give it a shot.* You calm yourself and kneel next to Cas. You whisper in his ear, “‘Do not be afraid I am with you.’”

His face knots up and he tilts his head. He turns to look at you as soon as you step away. He glances around *Alright. He can’t see me* then focuses on Shane.

“Isaiah 43:5” Cas whispers under his breath. You smile and the tears finally come. You wipe your face and take another step back.

He looks straight through you. “He can’t see me can he?” you look back to Shane. He shakes his head ‘no’ and takes a step towards you. You start to cry again and look back at Cas. He has turned back to your body. Sam had started to tear up and Dean was dragging the dead vampire out of the kitchen towards the back door. 

“I love you, Y/N. Rest in Peace now” Cas carefully places a kiss on your *body’s* forehead.

You feel Shane touch your shoulder, “I love you too” you say as brightness takes you.


	10. Epilogue

Y/N was cremated on a Thursday. Sam, Dean, and Cas stayed to handle her affairs. They felt they owed her that much. 

Y/N’s house was left to her next of kin. Sam tracked down her last cousin, Joseph, from Louisiana. Y/N left specific instructions for him.

Joseph is a hunter. When he was little, he learned to hunt with Thomas. When he heard of Thomas’s disappearance he took up his fight and hunted vamps. Eventually he ended up tangoing with demons. After the whole apocalypse situation, he settled down in Louisiana and started to practice and sell Hoodoo.

Joseph was to turn her house into a hunter hotel or just a safe place for hunters to crash. The only other instruction was to get ahold of Sam and Dean Winchester and give them a copy of Bobby’s library and her own collection. They took shame in the fact it was the other way around.

Y/N had a storage unit in Michigan and a couple more hidden that contained copies of everything. 

Joseph drove from his cabin and moved in as soon as he got to Y/N’s house. He promised the Winchesters that he would take care of everything.

Sam rented a UHaul and had dean on board to drive to Michigan and pick up Y/N’s collection. They mentioned a safe place in Kansas they could take them.

Sam and Dean finished packing up in the library and were about ready to head out. Cas just sat in Y?N’s armchair and stare at her bible. 

The angel leaned forward and picked up the orphaned bible. “‘You are with me’” he pauses for a moment, “Psalm 23:4.” He gently puts the bible in his raincoat and disappears with a solemn smile.


End file.
